Just Tonight
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Dean runs into an old flame from his High School days, will it be tears, or will something else rise up from the reunion? But beware a woman scorned, especially since she's not very happy at being used as a one night stand. Dean/OC
1. High School Blues

**Just Tonight**

_"Just tonight I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away_

_When the light hits your eyes_

_It's telling me I'm right_

_And if I, I am through_

_It's all because of you_

_Just tonight"_

-Just Tonight- The Pretty Reckless

xXx

The alarm clock went smashing against the wall on the other side of the room now, cutting out its tinny wailing noise immediately.

I stirred a little under the thin motel covers, really and truly not wanting to get up for this freaking High School. _Another _new one. Hell, I never even had time to make friends or anything really... Dad would just turn up in his car, honk the horn a few times and wait for me to move my ass and vacate the motel room. Destination? Unknown.

* * *

Now I sighed in defeat, running a hand through my tangled sienna brown hair, my dark sapphire eyes no doubt looking bleary to an outsider. With a kick at the covers, I got to my feet and dragged myself to the bathroom, grabbing my hairbrush and, after a few minuets torture, managed to straighten out the soft curls that made up my just-past-my-shoulders length hair.

Yep. That's me. Alexandra Luckett. Your average eighteen year old girl and hunter. Daughter of Marty Luckett, my hunter slash sometimes father. We'd been in the hunting business since I was just turned four- my mother was murdered by a demon, then my father broke his self imposed rule of never hunting again and took after it, and eventually killed it.

Yeah, you got it; we're still hunters, even after killing that demon...

The truth-? I hate hunting with a passion so intense my father let me stay at the motel, doing whatever I pleased for the whatever time he was away,

I'd seriously considered running away a few times, but could never bring myself to do it- under it all, I loved my father, no matter how big an ass he was.

I pulled my black leather boots on now over my dark jeans, yanking a vivid red hoodie over my head and setting up my earphones, popping them in as I grabbed my bag and keys. Then, with a deep sigh, slammed the motel door shut and hastily pulled my hood up over my head, hoisting my bag further up onto my shoulder with yet another sigh, listening to the clacking of my heeled boots as I made my way to the school.

* * *

_"This is Alexandra Richards."_

I looked up at the class and smiled a tiny fraction, wishing I could pull my hood back up and bury myself back into my earphones and loud rock music. Then I said to the teacher. "I much prefer Alex" she smiled and nodded at me, making me want to bite my tongue on how fake she looked- she didn't like my slightly rugged attire no doubt. She nodded to a vacant desk now, and I dragged myself along the rows of staring eyes and set my bag down on the chipped wooden top and sighed a little to myself. But then the door burst open.

_"This the main English room-?"_

I looked up to see a guy of my own age burst in, his hair was short and dark brown, his eyes green I think. He walked in now when the teacher nodded, then sighed and said. "That chick on the frontdesk was too much eye candy- I misheard. Sorry."

The class all laughed now, except from me- this guy looked like an ass, and the teacher said, ruffled a little. "Dean Watford?" he grinned. "You can call me whatever you like Sweetheart."

My stony silence deepened as he sat beside me in the last spare seat, then lounged back and I saw his eyes flicker once to me, and when he saw me looking over a fraction, he grinned.

Grinned in a way that I knew very well...

Cheap bastard, thinking his good looks and badboy attitude would make me... grr...

Guys. They were all like that.

* * *

Not too long after my glare at the other new boy, Dean, the teacher told us to split into pairs, and the chair beside me slide closer and I looked up with a glower to see Dean sat in front of me, that grin on his face again. "Newbies should stick together right?" he said, dumping his bag onto the floor.

I didn't speak at that, then he asked me with a frown. "What's your name?" Now I answered. "Alexandra, but everyone calls me Alex."

"Ok then Ally. I'm Dean."

Now I scowled. "It's Alex." Dean rolled his eyes now, then lounged back in his chair. "Ok then, _Alex._"

I smirked. "That's better."Dean grinned, then asked with a frown. "How come you came here anyway?" I snorted. "I could ask the same." Dean shrugged. "My dad has business to attend to. Me and my brother are only here for a few weeks."

Now I blinked and said blankly. "That is the exact same as me." Dean laughed now, running a through his hair and mused. "What does your father do?"

I sighed and just shrugged. "Things..." Dean raised an eyebrow, then lent forwards and did that flirty grin again. "You can tell me." My eyes just flashed now, and he backed off, pouting a little.

* * *

I can't tell you how relieved I was when the bell went at the end of the lesson, and hours later, the end of the day. I saw Dean through the day, talking to the dicks like himself and he even glanced at me a few times as I walked down the corridor, hood up and folder tight in my arms.

I was sat on the wall outside now, arranging my bag when I heard an annoyed voice say. "I hate this place! When's dad back!" I glanced around and saw an adorable little fourteen year old boy with slightly longish light brown hair walking alongside non other than Dean. I remembered what he had said now _"-Me and my brother" _Oh, so this was him-?

Dean growled under his breath. "I hate it too, but dads on a case remember? Vampire in Maryland... So stop whining yeah? You're not the only one who thinks this place is a dump."

_Case-?_

_Vampire-?  
_

I felt a little shock go down my spine now at his words- their conversation had been hell of alot similar to the mental one I had with myself...

Could they be-? No... no way...

* * *

I set off for "Home" now, and found myself near enough following the pair all the way back to my room. But I poked my head around the corner and saw them going into another room...

It all added up- they were like me.

Were their father a hunter too-?

The new boys just got interesting.

* * *

**Viola! Attack of the Plot Bunnies has resulted in this- a Dean/OC fic(: starting off as Teen!chesters, but we'll soon see them as the big gorgeous guys they are;D sorry this chappie is short:( getting much longer reviews are very much loved(: x  
**


	2. Childs Play

The next few days at school, I kept a close eye one Dean, and it seemed he was doing the same to me.

_"Ow-!"_

_"Ooops, sorry."_

I bent down now to pick up my fallen files and folders, ignoring the prick that was Dean. I straightened up now, taking the folder from him. Yeah. Coincidence was it that he "happened" to walk into me and make an excuse to talk to me? It was bad enough our lockers situated next to each other, but I didn't see him at it often at all. He was the one that lounged in his seat, throwing paper airplanes at the teacher when their back was turned.

And he never even turned up for detention. All the girls fawned over him. Over his badboy attitude and looks. To me? He was a dick.

I scowled now, glaring at him. "Watch where you're going next time." I told him, then walked on. I saw him raise an eyebrow at my retreating back, an expression on his face made me suspect this was a tactic he used to get to girls.

Not this one mate.

* * *

When I got home to the motel, I found a message on my phone- dad was going to be an extra week or so. I snarled and threw it onto the bed, pissed to the extreme.

I fucking hated this damn life!

I picked up my phone and handbag now, heading to the nearest bar, fake ID primed. I could pass for twenty one anyway, but just in case.

* * *

The bottle of beer seemed like it was glaring at me as I sat on the stool, then someone sat next to me, and I looked up and almost yelled. "Piss off!"

Dean looked taken aback at my response, then said with a frown. "I was only having a beer. Keep your hair on." I rolled my eyes, then found myself saying hastily. "Sorry. I'm just... family crap."

Dean groaned, taking a gulp of beer and said wearily. "Amen to that." I raised an eyebrow, then asked. "You have family problems?" He nodded now, then ordered us two more beers, then said. "Yep, even hot guys like me has family trouble sometimes."

I scoffed now, moving to get up, but Dean groaned and said quietly. "Sorry I'm being a dick."

Now I stood there for a moment, then sat back down, both of us silent. Then I wondered...

"So, you're in the hunting demons and ghosties business?"

Dean nearly choked on his beer, then looked at me, eyes wide and suspicious. "What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "So? I am too..."

He was silent, then said carefully. "What exactly are you-?"

_"Oh for fucks sake! Are you really that stupid? I hunt demons! you do too!"_

Dean chuckled a little now, then took another gulp. "Well, wasn't expecting that." I scoffed once more. "Ditto there." Dean frowned, then asked. "Why are you in school then?"

I shrugged. "Dad gets a case, drives off and leaves me at some new school for a month or so." Dean was quiet, then said. "Same here. I look after my brother while he's gone. Are you all alone in that motel room?"

Now I nodded with a sigh, my eyes sad. "I hate it... hunting." Dean, now he'd gotten over the initial shock of finding someone like himself, and then hitting on her, seemed much more relaxed around me, no more "attempts" either.

* * *

A few hours later, the awkwardness was over, and we were... ohmygod... laughing as if we'd known each other forever.

"Say- why don't you come back to our room for a bit? I'm sure you'd like some company right?" He asked me as we walked back to the motel. I looked a little thoughtful, then thought _can't hurt _and smiled, nodding. "Sure, ok. I'd love to meet your brother- he's so adorable!"

He snorted now, pulling out his key. "Adorable my ass." I giggled a little, then followed him inside.

* * *

Sam, his face was a frown when I came in, then he groaned. "Dean! What the hell man-!" Dean walked over to him and stole the burger he was eating, but soon handed it back when he found out it was a veggie burger. From the look on Sams face, I was sure he was expecting Dean and a girl (namely, me) to start doing something else, but I just held out my hand to him and said. "Alex Luckett." Sam looked at his brother, who nodded, going in the fridge for a beer for us. He took it and said, sounding a little nervous it seemed. "Sam Winchester."

I raised an eyebrow now, then said, understanding. "Alias names too?" Dean nodded, handing me a beer, which I hastily said thanks for, sitting down on a vacant chair. Sam was frowning, then Dean said hurriedly. "Her fathers the same as ours." He understood now and sighed. "Sucks ass yeah?" he said sadly, biting into his burger.

So they had the same thoughts as me on hunting-? Well, Dean didn't seem to mind too much, but Sammy... I could tell he hated it as much as me.

Huh. Who would have thought it? Me and a fourteen year old were so similar...

I think Dean liked the company. Well, female company, and I saw him in the glass when I got up for another beer checking me out. Guys (!) still, these Winchesters seemed... nice enough.

* * *

We sat there, laughing and talking until well into the early hours of the morning, it was only when Sam nodded  
off against my shoulder that I realized how tired I was, then announced I was going back to bed. Dean walked me the few minuet walk, then grinned. "See you tomorrow Ally." I rolled my eyes, but found myself smiling as I shut the door, then collapsed onto my bed, wondering why Dean hadn't asked if I wanted to spend the night with him.

Apart from being... very relieved, I also felt a pang of disappointment- I wasn't pretty enough for him-? Charming. Sure, I wasn't blonde and very big breasted, but I was sienna brown and a good size.

I closed my eyes now, letting out a sigh.

Dean was different to all the other dicks I had met. Looks could be deceiving.

And tomorrow was a new day to test that theory out on.

* * *

**And another chapter for today:D thanks everyone who has reviewed/faved/watched, made me get motivated to write this one lmao! Flashback bits are over soon (actually kinda sad about that:( ) next up soon enough(: reviews much loved! x**


	3. Omnipresent Adolescents

The next day at school, I didn't see Dean for a while, then felt a tap on my shoulder at lunch. I jolted a little at his unsuspecting touch, then sighed as he sat down opposite, raising an eye at the book I was reading, then scoffed. "Why are you reading that crap?"

I scowled, setting the book, "Romeo and Juliet" down in front of me, then said. "Well, I would like to find my own Romeo you know?"

Dean grinned, pulling a greasy wrapped burger from his pocket and opened it, taking a bite, then said, mouth barely emptied. "I could fill that vacancy?"

I raised an eyebrow, then said in disgust. "Sorry, I don't hook up with hunters that look like a wannabe bad-boy, eats more grease than MacDonalds produces per day, and quite frankly, Dean Winchester. You suck."

Dean just went, a grin still on his face. "Ouch."

Now I rolled my eyebrows and got up, leaving immediately before he had chance to follow me.

* * *

But, it was on my way home that I realized I'd left my book there with the ass. As if by cue, there was a knock on my motel door, and I opened it with a stony face to see Dick Winchester. He sighed, then held up my book. "You forgot something sweetie." I scoffed, but took it all the same, saying in an annoyed tone. "Stop calling me that." He grinned and said, tilting his head a little. "Why? Hot chick like you must get it all the time."

I snorted, then said with a growl. "No, I don't. So get lost already."

Dean blinked in surprise now, then said, curious. "Never?" My glare made him hold up his hands in apology. He sighed now, then said. "I'm sure Sammy would like to see you again?" I chuckled a little, then looked behind me at my room- it couldn't hurt, right?

"Fine." I said, rilling my eyes once again. Dean grinned, then rubbed his hands together. "Strip poker!"

Insert my evil glare.

"Or not..."

"Wise decision Dick."

"It's Dean."

"No, it's Dick."

"Ok Hotstuff."

I gave up now and walked ahead of him to the motel room around the corner.

* * *

Sam had grown fond of me since my little visits and hanging around the school with him, since he got picked on for being on the small side- I assured him that when he was older, he'd be taller than all of them. He thought that funny and impossible- adorable kid really.

I'd been here at this school for a week now, and Dad hadn't rang... as usual...

Dean chucked me a beer now, which I nodded thanks for, then sighed, running a hand through my hair. He frowned now at me, then said. "What's up Hotstuff?"

I ignored his nickname and just said with another sigh. "My Dad..." He stopped frowning now, then sighed too, in defeat. "I get you there..." I looked up at him and asked quietly. "How did your family get into this?"

Dean was silent, then said after a moment. "Our mother was killed by a demon, and dad-"

"Hunting it down?"

"Yeah."

I nodded and said quietly. "Same... but my father has killed it already... so why are we still hunting-?"

Dean groaned now, then put an arm around my shoulders and said. "He must have his reasons, yeah?" I was silent, then shook my head. "I hate it though..."

He sighed, then tightened his grip. "Why don't you get out of it then? Walk away from it?"

I shook my head, then said, my voice sad. "I... can't. I love my father. I can't let him get hurt." Dean was silent, then out of the blue kissed me softly, but not for long, as I jolted back with a scowl and hissed. "You bastard." He blinked in shock as I got up and marched to the door, slamming it behind me.

That... ass-! Thinking he could use that moment of weakness to his advantage...

Fucking hurry up dad.

* * *

School the next day, I deliberately ignored Deans attempts to start up a conversation with me, once, telling him to shove off.

I was sat with Sam now at lunch, stabbing the bowl of pasta before me with pissed off eyes. Sam frowned, then asked. "What's Dean done now?" I chuckled a little, then said with a smile. "Guess you're used to this right?"

He sighed wearily. "You got that right..." I chuckled a little again, then sighed myself. "Is he a nice guy? Really?" Sam looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Yeah, under the jerkishness, he's a nice guy. He can be a brilliant big brother if he puts his mind to it."

Once more, I laughed a little, then ruffled his hair, going. "You're adorable Sammy."

He groaned now, grimacing a little. "Oh thanks (!)" but he was smiling now, which meant he hadn't taken offense.

Nice kid. Really nice kid- I hoped he got outta all this hunting crap like I was planning to...

* * *

Later that night while I was lying on my motel bed, a familiar knock sounded upon the door, and I ignored it... until the lock clicked and I stood up, outraged as Dean picked the lock and strolled in.

"You have no right to do that-!" I snarled, pushing him back out. Dean raised an eyebrow, then walked back inside, turning around and frowned. "What's your dad hunting? Is it a vampire in Maryland?"

I flinched. "Yes... why-?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Just wondering, because he rang me and mentioned the fact that he was being helped by a Marty Luckett, and his daughter is here with us."

I just went. "Oh..." He nodded, then rolled his eyes. "And, he managed to send me a message- they got caught by the thing. They could do with our help."

My eyes widened now, then I asked. "The vampire-?" He nodded and groaned. "I got a car out front. If yo-"

_"Of course I'm coming!"_

Dean rolled his eyes, then said. "Keep your hair on already!"

I stormed past him now, feeling incredibly pissed off.

"Alex!"

I almost stopped- it was the first time he'd called me by my real name, then I carried on, thinking-

A hunt with this... guy-? Rescue our fathers?

Anything could, and would happen...

* * *

**Well, thanks to the shortcut that's been announced to add chapters, viola! Kinda shortD: *horror* big one next- promise:D thanks for all the faves and watches! Reviews much loved! Next up soon! might be a tad longer, my muse is playing up:( X**


End file.
